


This isn't the Girl Scouts, it's the Army!

by shockdrahgon



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Motherland: Fort Salem/D.E.B.S. style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockdrahgon/pseuds/shockdrahgon
Summary: This is Raylla fic with a D.E.B.S. theme. Placed in season 2ish. The Unit is back together. Tally is no longer a Biddy. Everyone is in War College except Syclla who is still with the Spree. Gerit wasn’t a dick and Cravenwood is still a thing. Willa is not a part of this fic. In my brain she is dead and not the head of her own Spree cell. Fight me.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd and I am no writer. I just love Motherland enough that I had to try.

The Bellweather Unit is out on mission. They are investigating what could possibly be a Spree safehouse in downtown Massachusetts. It has been abandoned but they are looking for any clues as to where the Spree could be currently located. As they are searching, Tally walks into a kitchen and looks up blank faced, “There were at least four here.” She pauses before continuing glancing at Raelle, “One of them was Syclla.” Raelle’s face doesn’t show any response but the other girls hear the creak of the leather as Raelle tightens the hold on her scourge. 

“We have got to report this to General Alder,” Abigail replies looking at Raelle who just nods grimly. 

When Abigail stayed with her while she was almost dying on the mission right after graduation, it solidified that the Unit was her family. Raelle might not have liked that the military punished and overworked her mother for marrying a civilian. Hell she may never get over it but the Unit was her family now and she would do what it took to protect them. Even if it meant being the good little soldier for the Army. At least Tally wasn’t a Biddy anymore and Alder sent them to War College. Though Khalida in her gratefulness might have had something to do with that. 

They finish the sweep finding a few interesting receipts and some mirror communications through seeds that might be able to be traced then head back to base to report their findings. When Alder finds out Syclla is back in town she commands them to arrest her on sight. She was a terrorist fugitive that attacked a higher ranking officer on her escape from Fort Salem. She would go to prison for her crimes against the nation. 

A few days later they get called back into Alder’s Office. Normally the General wouldn’t be giving orders to freshman in War College but with the Camarilla and the Spree out there killing, everyone was on high alert and all missions ran through her. They were to follow up on the information Sargent Izadora got from the mirror communications trace. Other units were following up on the receipts to see if anyone knew where the people who lived in the safe house went. 

They gear up and head out to an abandoned warehouse with hundreds of boxes piled high with merchandise that will never be sold. They walk as a Unit, Abigail up front scourge ready. Tally in the middle using her scry to keep a look out and Raelle watching their backs. Tally grabs Abigail's shoulder and whispers, “We aren’t alone, multiple combatants, four of them, looks like they are split up looking for something.”

“Well we had better stop them before they get it then,” Abigail responds, “Split up and call out if you need help.” 

As they are searching the building, Abigail finds the first Spree agent. She windstrikes him to the ground. He hits his head on the ground and is out cold. She zip ties his hands and puts a silencer over his mouth so he can’t perform any work. A two note bird call lets the other girls know one is down. Tally rounds the corner to find the other three searching through a massive crate. She unwraps her scourge and lashes out at the first agent. There is a loud crack when it connects with her head and the agent falls to the ground. The other two agents turn around singing. Tally calls out while grabbing onto her head. Raelle and Abigail hear her scream and turn to find her. 

As Raelle runs around a sharp corner, scourge at the ready, she slams into another body and falls backwards. She jumps back up ready to attack when her eyes meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes. “You don’t really want to arrest me do you,” Scylla questions with a smirk. 

“I’ve got another Spree over here,” Raelle calls out, “Abigail you cover Tally.” She takes a step closer to Scylla, “I have orders from Alder to arrest you on sight.”

Scylla raises an eyebrow, “Since when do you follow the military blindly?”

“Since I found out you are Spree and I was just a target,” Raelle replies dejectedly.

Scylla’s smirk drops, “You started out that way but,” she pauses struggling to find the right words. “But I still love you. That is real. You promised me you wouldn’t believe everything they said.” She takes a step forward reaching out for Raelle’s hand. 

“Collar, report,” Abigail calls out. Raelle glances in the direction of the sound and when she looks back Scylla is gone. 

“All clear,” Raelle replies back, “The last one escaped.” She mumbles under her breath, “Again.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next time the Unit catches wind of Scylla they are on a mission to clear the streets before a military parade. All of the freshmen at War College had been assigned a section of the path of the parade. “I still don’t see why we have to be in this stupid parade,” Raelle complains while walking the street. 

“Alder thinks it will help with American morale now that we have not one but two enemies against witches,” Abigail replies, “Keep focused. We can’t miss anything.” 

Raelle stops in front of a car with an inflated bag hovering near a car. She opens her mouth to sing the identification seed. “I found one,” Raelle calls as Abigail and Tally approach her. They all start singing seeds to diffuse the bag. It starts to violently vibrate until it bursts. Raelle jumps in front of Tally to cover her and take the brunt of the attack on her back. At the same time that Abigail tries to grab Tallys middle to pull them away. They all hold still hearts beating fast for a long moment waiting for the pain. When nothing happens they turn to face the balloon. Abigail snorts when they see a ring of pink flowers surrounding a note that has Raelle’s name on it. “Do you think it's from Scylla,” Tally questions with a smile. 

“Well either that or I have a new Spree secret admirer,” Raelle replies, picking up the note and shoving it into her pocket. 

Abigail looks at the other two girls like they have lost their minds. “There is no way we can tell Alder about this,” she shakes her head, “We will be questioned, maybe charged for fraternizing with the enemy. What are you going to do shitbird?”

Raelle shrugs, “I’ll get rid of the letter.” 

She turns to walk away and Tally picks up one of the pink blossoms to smell it. When Abigail looks incredulously at her she just replies, “What it smells good,” and continues patrolling their route. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, Scylla took a page out of Gerit’s book and sent a bowerbird to the Units window. Abigail was oiling her scourge on her bed and Raelle and Tally were sitting on Raelle’s bunk relaxing after a long day of training. When the brown bird with bright blue eyes flew up to the window Raelle nudged Tally. “Looks like you have another power up booty call,” Raelle teased. 

Tally opened the window and untied the note with a smile on her face. As she unfurled it her brows furrow and she looked confused. Raelle curiously got up and walked over to her. “What is it,” Raelle asked, “Bad news.”

Abigail watched on as Tally just handed her the note. Raelle glances at it and a slight blush graces her face. Raelle walks off holding the note and grabbing her shower kit muttering, “It’s for me. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Abigail tilts her head questioningly while Tally asks, “Why would Scylla send her a sketch of her hand?” Abigail just rolls her eyes and leans back on the bunk to continue her scourge maintenance. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the months progress more and more notes find their way to Raelle. The rest of the Unit pretend to not notice that she keeps them hidden in the floor under a loose floorboard under her bunk. For her part Raelle continues to pretend to dispose of them. After a particularly hard training session the girls were walking back to the dorms when a group of mushrooms grow off to the side of their path. Abigail looks around to see if anyone else is around before saying, “You have got to get her to stop this.”

“What do you want me to do Abi,” Raelle questions, “It's not like I can call her on the phone.” She stops over to the circle of mushrooms and picks up the note. She stomps off shoving the note in her pocket. 

Abigail goes to go after her and continue the conversation when Tally grabs her arm, “She can’t help it you know.”

Abigail sighs, “I know but it has been months of these letters. If she gets caught or they find her stash she could be court martialed for harboring a terrorist. It is just a matter of time before someone is around when this shit happens.”

“I know Abi,” Tally replies as they start to follow after Raelle, “Just give her time.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Unit gets shipped off to guard a high profile prisoner transfer to Costa Rica. They make it there fine and are sitting in the military transport to the prison facility. “Do you think they will let us spend some beach time before we go home,” Tally asks with hope on her face. 

“Yeah Tal,” Raelle replies smiling, “The military has always been super cool with soldiers going MIA to get some sun before coming back to base.” She bumps her shoulder to let her know she is teasing. 

Abigail smiles fondly, “Yeah, maybe we can get Mai Tai’s.”

They banter back and forth until the truck comes to an abrupt stop. “We aren’t supposed to reach the prison for another hour,” Abigail replies, grabbing her scourge, “Stay with the prisoner. I'll check it out.” 

Tally and Raelle watch Abigail hop out of the back of the military transport truck and disappear around the side. When they hear a thud they share a glance and Raelle looks to Tally who is staring forward, she gasps before grabbing her scourge and motioning to the blonde. “It’s the Spree, she needs help.”

They rush out of the transport and round the corner. Raelle swings her scourge at the first Spree agent she sees attacking Abigail. They are surrounded. Multiple units from the front and back of the cavalcade are engaged in fighting. Abigail throws two agents back with a strong windstrike. They hit the truck and crumple to the ground. Tally wraps her scourge around the nearest Spree's neck and throws them into the truck next to Abigails fallen. Raelle catches one on the ankle and trips them on their way to attacking Tally. 

“Watch the prisoner,” Abigail yells to Raelle. 

Raelle runs back to guard the truck. Three agents approach her singing a low seed. The next thing she knows everything goes black as she hears Tally screaming her name. 

When Raelle wakes up it is to the familiar sound of Scylla humming. She feels a cold rag running across her face. Raelle opens her eyes and sees she is on a bed in the middle of an open canopy type tent on a beach. No one else seems to be around. There is a table at the corner of the tent with a pitcher of water and some fruit. She can smell the ocean nearby and hear the waves. As she looks around her eyes come back and meet Scylla’s who is sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Seeing she is awake, Scylla pulls the cloth away from her face. Looking confused Raelle asks, “Scylla what is going on? There was a fight…”

Scylla smiles as she responds, “ I wanted to see you.”

The situation dawning on her Raelle replies voice raising,”Are you insane! Tally and Abigail are going to be losing their minds with worry. I am going to be labeled AWOL! The prisoner-”

Interrupting her, Scylla stands up and smirks over her,”Actually you were captured by Spree agents so technically, according to the military you are MIA.” 

Raelle sits up to respond,”Oh you think you are so clever!”

Raelle follows her out of bed and Scylla takes another step back. “If you want to go I won't stop you,” Scylla says, “I just missed you and I still love you.” She reaches towards Raelle’s hand but stops herself and lets her hand drop. 

“Scyl,” Raelle says, sitting back down and rubbing her face, “I hate to break it to you beautiful but a few months worth of notes and messing with our missions doesn’t stop the fact that you are Spree.”

With those familiar words Scylla meets Raelles eyes looking hopeful, “But you didn’t say you don’t love me.” She takes a step closer to Raelle sitting on the bed. 

Raelle takes a deep breath thinking about all the letters explaining why Scylla did what she did. What she was feeling at every encounter they had. The notes telling her about her parents and how much Scylla wished she had told her all of this before everything went bad. The notes that were not exactly safe for anyone else's eyes that resulted in cold showers and poor performance at evaluations. 

She looked up at Scylla standing in front of her, “That’s because I still love you too.” With that statement Raelle is out of the bed and standing flush to Scylla in a heartbeat. She crashes their lips together with a hand in her brown hair. Raelle turns them around pushing Scylla backwards onto the bed. As she falls back Raelle straddles her keeping their lips together. Scylla pulls away, eyes wide and face flushed. She whispers, “Say it again.”

Raelle looks into those siren eyes before leaning in to nip at Scylla’s ear. “I still love you,” she whispers, causing goosebumps over Scylla's skin. Raelle chases them kissing and nipping down Scylla's neck. Scylla tries to sit up and Raelle pins her arms down above her head. She looks at the beautiful brunette below her and says it again, “I still love you,” and goes in to kiss her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is smut with feelings... the whole chapter. Its my first time writing it so bare with me.

They were tangled up into each other's arms just sharp teeth and harsh lips. Bodies thrusting against each other, hands wandering and getting reacquainted with each other. For Raelle it felt like coming home. Like the whole nightmare of the lies and the hurting each other hadn’t happened and they were just fooling around after training back at Fort Salem. Scylla felt like she could finally breathe. That maybe, just maybe everything could be alright. Raelle ended up being the impatient one and sat up and ripped her shirt over her head before tugging Scylla's up as well. 

Raelle smiled a cheshire grin seeing Scylla wasn't wearing a bra. “Knew it would come to this huh beautiful,” Raelle said. Scylla just smirked from beneath her. 

Raelle’s hands trailed from Scylla hips, scratching up her stomach to her breasts. She had missed this, just being with Scylla. Raelle took her time tracing circles on the outside of her breasts, moving inwards all while kissing Scylla until she couldn’t breathe. Scylla’s hands roamed over Raelle’s muscled back holding on like if she let go Raelle would be gone and this would be just a dream. Finally Raelle reached her nipples. Then broke their kiss resting their foreheads together both breathing heavily. Suddenly she pinched Scylla's nipples causing the other woman to gasp and dig her fingers into Raelles back. Raelle’s other hand scratched downwards playing with the helm of her pants. 

She stopped and looked up at Scylla, their eyes meeting. "Is this okay, ''Raelle rasped, stroking her cheek. She wanted this but only if Scylla did too. She needed to feel Scylla come apart and it all be because of her. She ached for it.

"Please," Scylla replied, breath heaving, " do not stop."

Raelle grinned plunging her hand past Scylla’s underwear into her wet folds. Soft strokes on her clit became faster as Scylla’s breathing came harder and harder as her short nails dug into Raelles' back and pulled in her hair. Their kisses sloppier both women getting lost in the sensations. 

As Raelle worked her way down to Scylla's chest she left biting and sucking claiming marks down her neck and collarbone until reaching her breasts. Raelle tongue circled Scylla nipple in time with her fingers over her opening. Teasing. 

“R-Raelle”

Scylla was tight as a bow string, back arched, face flushed, when Raelle looked up from circling her nipple with her tongue. Their eyes met and Raelle said one more time, "I still love you and you are mine." Then she sucked Scylla’s nipple in her mouth and thrust two fingers into her. Scylla cried out lost in the emotion and pleasure. Her entire world narrowed to the trust of Raelle’s fingers. To the feeling in her chest like she might just break if this was just a dream. Still not quite able to believe that her desperate attempts to tell Raelle everything had worked. That she forgave her. 

Scylla arched into Raelle whimpering moans with every curl of her fingers. Raelle released her nipple as her unoccupied hand found Scylla’s face, thumb and finger holding her chin. “Rae I-”

“Shh,” Raelle whispered, “I know, come for me.” Raelle added another finger and used her thumb to rub her clit. She held eye contact watching as Scylla’s eyes glazed in pleasure before shutting, eyebrows scrunching and calling out her name. Nails leaving red trails down her back. 

Scylla came back to her body with Raelle kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids waiting for her to come down. When Scylla’s eyes opened Raelle whispered, “I am sorry I listened to them. I should have believed in you.”

Scylla still breathing heavy, walls of her cunt still fluttering around Raelle’s fingers. She breathes out her reply, “I should have told you sooner. By the time I realized how I felt, how much I love you, it felt too late.” 

Scylla pulls Raelle’s fingers out of her bringing them to her lips. “I want you back,” she says before bringing her first finger into her mouth, sucking it clean. Tongue circling the tip of Raelle’s finger. For her part, Raelle’s breath hitches and eyes dilating. 

“Scyl-”

She just takes the next finger into her mouth with the same process pulling the finger out of her mouth she whispers, “I want to be yours.” With the final finger she nips at the tip smirking before saying, “And I want to make you mine.” Scylla flips them over, the brightest smile on her face, hands intertwining. 

“Then do it,” Raelle challenges smiling back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this came out at two in the morning. Its a little darker... I don't know man. I just needed a way to separate them that wasn't you were brainwashed like in D.E.B.S. Again not a writer just doing this for fun.

Tally has had a rough year. First Alder made a bunch of first years, who hadn't even finished basic, destroy a truck full of civilians. Then as revenge for telling Petra what they knew about Scylla they were given early deployment, with Alder. It goes from bad to worse. The Camarilla attack and Alder loses two Biddys. She is dying and there is no choice. She let's Alder take her. She feels the 50 years slam into her body like a freight train and before she catches her breath they are in the chopper ready to flee when the boy jumps out and Raelle goes after him. As Tally watches Raelle gives him her protection charm and almost immediately a knife pierces through her heart. Abigail jumps in to link with her. Trying to save her and Tally goes to follow but Alder holds her back she can't go to them anymore. Alder orders them to get airborne and then an explosion occurs. 

There is a joint funeral with two empty caskets. Tally can't sit next to poor Mr. Collar all alone and looking utterly destroyed. She feels the same way. She lost her sisters on their first mission and some High Atlantic who didn't even really know Abigail is giving the eulogy. Alder can feel her pain. Tally knows it but then she feels Alder take a deep breath and cold washes through her. It is like she can't feel her own emotions anymore. Tally is numb and she loves it. Whenever her emotions get to be to much she feels Alder enter that frozen cold heart of stone. When she does Tally can feel it too, that cold calculated calm. She lives for the numbness and takes that part of Alder in too. 

Then her sisters are alive and Petra is throwing all of her weight around getting the Unit back together and Tally released from being a Biddy. They go to War College with honors like they should have in the first place. Then it was easy for Tally to forget that she didn't still feel that part of Alder with her. That heart of stone. She fooled around with Gerit when the men were on base. She joked with and trained with her sisters. She didn't need that numbness. She even diffused several would be fights over those damn notes from Scylla. 

Then they are jumped on a prisoner transport mission. She sees it just before it happens. The curse of being a knower. Raelle is captured by the Spree. Tally yells out and a raging hot fear slicks into her soul. But Tally can't go to help her, there were too many agents between them. Rage and terror battle within her as she fights the Spree. When they finally beat them back and the silencers are in place. Tally runs up to the officer in charge to report Raelle as MIA, most likely kidnapped and being tortured by Spree agents for information. The commanding officer tells her they have to finish the transfer and deal with these new prisoners to boot. Tally is about to argue when Abigail steps up to suggest tracking Raelle down while the rest of the group takes the prisoners in. The officer allows it and Tally feels her heart freeze over entering her heart of stone. 

She tracks Raelle and the Spree agents. Its been hours and Goddess only knows what Raelle was going through. She holds on tighter to that part of Alder she still carries if she lets it go she might not ever recover from losing her sister again. Abigail leaves markings for the rest of the soldiers to use to track them down. As they quietly approach a beach Tally stops short. "You are not going to like this," she whispers to Abigail, still holding so tightly to the cold. 

As Tally and Abigail quietly approached two figures could be seen in the distance coming in from the ocean stark naked. The brunette tackles the blonde and laughter fills the air as they fall. The blonde quickly switches their positions pinning the brunettes hands above her head in the sand. The waves barely reach their bodies on the beach. Abigail looks away fuming to see Tally wordlessly holding out a military uniform. The civvies she keeps in her own hands. 

Abigail stomps forward, throwing a boot straight for Raelle's head. It lands true and bounces off her head into the drifting water. "Hey shitbird," Abigail yells, "What in the Goddesses name do you think you are doing?"

Raelle jumps up off Scylla hands raised as soon as the boot connects. "What the fuck Abigail?"

"Do you have any idea how fucking worried we were. You have been classified MIA. The military thinks you are off being tortured after having been kidnapped by the Spree," Abigail yells, getting in Raelle's space. 

"I was kidnapped," Raelle yells back.

As the two girls yell at each other Tally reaches down to help Scylla up. "Get dressed quickly. You have 30 minutes before the reinforcements get here and they will not let you escape this time."

Scylla nods quickly pulling on her clothes. Glancing over to Raelle seconds away from coming to blows with Abigail. She reaches out for Raelle's hand, stopping the girl mid insult. 

"Rae they were just worried," Scylla states trying to diffuse the situation, "and high and mighty here has a hard time dealing with emotions." Then she winks at Abigail who takes a breath preparing to square off with Scylla instead. 

Tally walks between them putting her hand on Abigails shoulder, "We don't have time for this. I can see them, they are getting closer."

Scylla for her part races out to get the boot that was quickly drifting away into the sea. Tally looks back to Raelle, "Get dressed we have work to do if this is going to work."

Raelle starts pulling on her pants while asking, "What's going to work Tal?"

She just turns heading back towards the tent so Abigail speaks up shoving Raelle's bra in her face, "If you get caught we could all face charges of aiding and abetting a known terrorist so we have two choices. Turn you in where you get tortured, then executed to make an example of you while Tally and I become war meat on the front lines for not reporting you…"

Raelle has the decency to look ashamed as she laces up her boot looking around for the other one. Scylla quietly hands it to her as Abigail continues rolling her eyes as she does, "or we protect our sister and ourselves by actually committing treason by helping your shitbird ex-girlfriend escape and staging your rescue." 

Raelle, finally dressed, stands face to face with Abigail while reaching back for Scylla's hand. "She is my girlfriend." When Abigail looks ready to punch her she quickly continues, "but I am sorry you have to do this. What do we need to do?"

The group looks up to the tent where Tally has ripped the sheets making the bed look like a possible hostage holding area. "Scylla smirks at the hand and feet bindings and says, "Oh I should have thought of that. It would have been fun!"

Abigail turns, swinging her arm to punch her when Raelle steps in the way. There is a sickening crunching sound as fist meets face. Blood starts pouring down her nose as Raelle curses loudly. 

Tally looks up and comes over with a cloth. "Thats a good start but it won't be enough," she states before addressing Scylla, "Fifteen minutes, you have to go." Then she grabs Abigail over to help her keep prepping. 

Raelle while holding the bloody cloth to her nose reaches out for Scylla. "I will miss you."

Scylla smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. It's clear she is holding back tears. "Am I ever going to see you again? How can this work? We can't risk this again. Your Unit is right." 

Raelle pulls her in for a hug. They stand there or a few moments just holding each other until Tally yells out "Ten!"

"We will figure something out Scyl but you have to go," Raelle replies, finally pulling away. She removes the cloth grabbing Scylla's chin to give her one more kiss. "I still love you. Now go!"

Scylla now with Raelle's blood on her face and tears down her cheeks turns to run, "I love you too!" Then sprints down the beach as fast as she can. 

Raelle turns to find the rest of her Unit watching her. She wipes her face, not surprised to find her own tears. As she approachs Tallys' staged scene she had to admit it looked good. "Now all it needs is your blood," Tally says stone faced. 

Abigail's head snaps toward Tally who responds to the silent question, "Raelle's blood will need to be on this bed and she will need bruises on her arms and legs from the bindings. Also we will have to put this on you." She holds up a silencer. 

Raelle just nods getting into bed. They work quickly and get her situated. Tally looks to Abigail who shakes her head before saying incredulously "No way. Are you kidding me!" She took a step away from the bed.

"Abigail," Tally snaps, "we don't have time. Five minutes!" She steps forward looking at Raelle and she slips up letting go of that numb place for just a second. "I am sorry." Raelle nods grim faced blood running out of the most likely broken nose. 

"I know Tal," she replies, "I am sorry too." Tally nods frowning and she starts punching. 

Raelle doesn't have to pretend to be pulling at the bindings while her sisters attack her. Abruptly Tally stops grabbing Abigail. "We are out of time," she cries out, eyes unfocused. "Get your scourge and run up to the road. You are chasing them away. There was only one. We don't know where the others were." 

"What about you," Raelle asks, voice cracking from the pain. It was getting hard to breathe.

Tally looks to Raelle as Abigail starts running. The trucks can be heard pulling in now. Tally looks over Raelle's beaten body bruises forming to cover hickeys and sell their lie. She slips again the numbness fading to shame and pain for what she has done to her sister. 

Tears form in her eyes and Raelle reaches for her but is stopped by her bindings. "Tal stay with me."

Their eyes meet. Raelle is clearly in pain struggling to breathe but she thinks that maybe Tally is in more. It sinks in that Tally has lost her before. Not MIA but honorably sacrificed in service of her country. That losing her again even if only temporarily might have broken something in her friend, her sister.

Tally takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders and reaches to pull off Raelle's bindings. As the sound of boots running towards them are heard, Abigail returns another two units in tow. She helps undo her bindings while another healer in Raelle's class leans over her taking off the silencer. 

The young woman's fiery red hair was braided back from her face. Raelle couldn't remember her name. She couldn't remember much of anything she was getting so light headed. The healer asked quietly,"Can you talk?"

Raelle nodded then after a second opened her mouth and rasped, "Yes."

"Good," the healer replied, smiling her freckles standing out in the bright sun. "Can you tell me how many were here? Bellweather says she fought with and lost one in chase. Were there anymore?"

Raelle goes to sit up and winces falling back to the bed. The healer frowns and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Try not to move just answer the questions. Then I can get to healing you when we know everyone is safe."

Raelle nods noting that even that hurts. She glances around and sees the food from earlier on the ground and the sand looking like it had been disturbed. "I got a lucky hit in when one of them tried to give me water. It knocked over their own food and water. The other two left to go get more and left the one I hit here to question me." 

Raelle looked up to Tally who nodded imperceptibly before continuing, " I don't know how long they have been gone. I just know one minute this guy was interrogating me and the next Abigail was engaging him in hand to hand. 

With that the healer turned to the other units and gave out orders to guard the perimeter. Tally leaned in taking her hand. As the healer turned around she looked over Raelle again assessing her injuries. "You got lucky that you have such a powerful knower in your unit. Otherwise your injuries would be a lot worse than a few cracked ribs and a broken nose." With that she leaned forward linking with Raelle healing her enough that she could start to take real breaths and would be able to move. 

"That's the best I can do here," she replied nodding to Tally, "Help her to the transport. I have your six." 

Tally pulled her up holding her close whispering in her ear, "We are not out of the woods yet. You are going to have to be debriefed. We all are, they are going to want details on what happened. Questions you were asked. How you were captured. Stay as close to the truth as possible and don't worry if you mess up victims memories are notoriously bad."

Raelle just grunted while trying to get in the back for the transport truck. She squeezed Tallys hand and silently thanking her. She nodded back numbly.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Unit finally makes it back to base Abigail and Tally are taken in for debriefing and Raelle to the infirmary. While she was being healed an officer came to start questioning her while it was fresh. Raelle followed the plan. Answered all the questions as if she wasn't found by her Unit naked on the beach. When she was healed she was released to go get cleaned up. 

The healer who questioned her and the officer that questioned the other girls reported to Alders office. They stood at attention waiting to be addressed. “Well what do you think,” Alder asked, glancing up from the paperwork the two officers delivered having skimmed them for details. She idly took a sip of her coffee as she waited on them to speak. 

“Their stories all match,” the officer replied, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She glances at the healer before continuing, “it seems like Collar didn’t give them any information but the healers-”

“They saw flashes of Ramshorn,” the healer interrupted taking a step forward hand outstretched to point to one of the documents in front of the General, “but it was,” she paused looking like she was searching for the right words, “intimate details ma’am so we have no idea of knowing when or where they occurred.” 

Alder frowned at the two officers, “So what do you suggest?” They have her full attention now. Her hands folded in front of her and back straight she looks as regal as a queen. After a long moment of no response Sarah sighs sitting back in her chair. Enemies on all sides and a possibly compromised soldier from a Bellweather Unit on top of it. “We will wait a few weeks until Beltane,” Alder states, “if she is compromised it will be enough time for her to let her guard down. We will search her room while she participates in the festivities. We have already announced anyone who hasn’t graduated from War College is required to attend the event anyway. The Reel will do the rest.” 

Meanwhile back in the units room, the girls were all sitting on Abigail’s bed with Raelle in the center. She had come back to the room and immediately went to shower, changing her clothes in the process. Then she plopped on Abigail's bed between her two sisters. Now Raelle’s head lay on Abigail's shoulder while Tally took her time redoing Raelle’s braids after her shower. They whispered quietly under their breaths going over everything that happened since returning to base. When Talley was finished with the braids she lay her head on Raelle’s shoulder. 

“I think we are safe,” Tally whispers with a deep sigh, “but we need to be vigilant. This might not be over just yet.” The girls whispered their agreements as they sat in silence together until Raelle broke it. 

“I didn’t know I would be kidnapped,” she says, startling the other two at her normal volumed statement. Everyone sat up and looked at Raelle worry on their faces as she continued, “I know I worried you,” she reaches for each of their hands but looks at Tally. “For that I am sorry. If I could have found a way to tell you I was alive, I like to think I would have." 

She looks to Abigail who is stiff backed with a furrowed brow. "Thank you for everything you did to save me. I know it wasn’t easy.” She frowned looking down at Abigail’s beat up knuckles from "rescuing" her. She brushed her thumbs over the marks, muttering and healing them away as they reappeared on her own hands. “I love you both,” she whispers again,”and I can’t promise I won't cause you more heartache and trouble but I will try at least to let you know when it's Scylla.”

Abigail to everyone's surprise just nods grimly. It seems like she is accepting her fate. When she chose her unit over her family's legacy she knew it would be difficult. Tally following Abigail’s lead replies, “We are just glad you are back and safe.” She pats Raelle’s leg before continuing, “Onward and upward soldiers.” With a smirk and a wink she jumps out of bed, “Anyone up for training?”

As the weeks progress, Raelle's kidnapping and ability to hold up to torture as well as the units daring rescue spreads like wildfire around base. They kept rising in their rankings comparing the Freshman at War College. Every morning before inspection and every night after lights out an S appears on Raelle's left hand and she smiles quietly. 

The Unit goes on with their studies. Tally is in advanced knowing classes with students higher ranking than her due to Alder’s knowledge of her abilities. Abigail is finally learning how to twist tornadoes which lifts her spirits and sees Adil when she can. Raelle is with the other healers learning seeds for healing and basic trauma medicine for when they can't heal the whole injury without risking the healer. They all attend the unit's tactical warfare exercises. They are learning how to work with multiple units as a company. Depending on how they do in the rankings this year they could come back for a second year and receive higher officer positions. While they wouldn’t be war meat having attended only a year of War College, a Private is still a Private even if they are second or even first class. Staying at War College and learning more will allow them to leave Fort Salem as high ranking officers. As long as they kept being the top in their class, it would be possible. 

As Beltane approaches the air gets charged with energy. The first year privates at basic are ecstatic. The Unit had mixed feelings on the matter. Tally who while still occasionally sleeping with Buttonwood, has decided to do what Abigail always preaches and try all the things she hasn't before. She, like last year seems the most excited out of all of them. Abigail on the other hand has been getting closer to Adil. Having saved the Tarim, Fort Salem was giving them sanctuary. For the first time in her young life, Abigail wanted just one person. Her feelings are getting stronger every day. Then there was Raelle, having escaped "participating" last year she had hoped this year she could be with Scylla but she knew that wouldn't happen. She also knew that she would be expected to participate for real this year. Though her heart hurt at the thought, a note from Scylla encouraging her to “power up”, helped strengthen her resolve. She must have some sort of plan for escape where Raelle would need to be at full power. The note, while specific enough for Raelle to know it was from her, provided enough deniability that it potentially could be a plea from a lovesick male suitor. 

The day arrived and the unit after finishing training returned to their rooms to get ready. Tally had used leave time to go purchase a sheer green dress with a plummeting neckline. Raelle told her more than once it looked like she took a bunch of strips of fabric and tied them together at her neck and waist to keep it together. Her entire back was visible and when she moved long legs showed as well. She left her gorgeous red hair down flowing down her shoulders and back. 

Abigail wore a light pink one shoulder dress. It was made of soft silk and had a sheer layer over the silk from the waist down. It had petals sewn onto it making it look like flowers were falling from her waist and pooled at her feet. She left her hair loose and natural surrounding her face. 

Raelle never one for dresses, went with a charcoal grey vest with nothing underneath and black slacks. Like Abi and Tally she left her hair down as well. When they were all dressed they headed out for the festivities. The whole of War College was participating in the Reel separate from the first years and Alder of course. They took their positions as the music started. 

Abigail looks around for Adil, the Tarim were given an invitation to participate in Beltane as well. After all, it was a witch's holiday. Raelle saw her looking, “He told you he would be here. Trust the Reel to give you what you need.” She squeezed her unit's hands as the drums began to pick up their beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beltane!

Quietly two uniformed officers enter the Bellweather Units room. They search it, finding nothing and putting everything back in its place. While rehanging letters from Raelle’s mother on the wall the officer steps on a creaking board. It lifts a little at the end. She bends down to inspect it pushing on it; she notes that it can be pulled away. In it she finds a stack of loose notes that look worn down from opening and closing. She reads one, then another, before pointing them out to her partner. The other girl raises an eyebrow, “Looks like we got her.”

On the dance floor the beat of the drum can be felt in the witches blood. It thrums with their pulses. Their bodies brush and weave together with the music. Abigail keeps looking for Adil not quite trusting the Reel to do its job. Tally is all over anyone who she runs into hips grinding, arms pulling and has let everything go. Raelle notices all of this while dancing herself. She keeps hoping to see Scylla even though she knows there is no way that could happen. There is a cute redhead with a pixie cut that she ran into earlier in the dance. She wouldn’t mind ending up with her. She is enjoying herself much to her surprise. Next thing she knows she is pushed to her knees and someone's hand is in her hair. She scratches at her scalp as the group breathes heavily. Then the hand pulls her up and close. It is the read head. She pulls away and traces an S on her hand. Raelle feels the burn of its partner appearing on her hand. Her brows furrow, then her eyes widen as the music picks back up and she is pulled away from the red head. Raelle notices she is wearing a white sparkly mini dress that matches her hair. Almost like she is an actual pixie. The red head smirks then she is gone from sight. 

Raelle almost throws the next guy out of her hands in an attempt to get back to Scylla. Tally walks into her arms next and Raelle lifts her into the air. As she puts her down Tally’s lips graze her own. Her fingers trail down her arm as she finds her next partner. Abigail spotted Adil and made her way to him. The music is beating faster and faster. Raelle was sure that the red head was Scylla. She needed to find her. The music stops and Raelle feels slender arms pull her back flush to someones front. She seeds Abigail has tackled Adil to the ground and is kissing him soundly. Tally somehow managed to end up in a group of four, a girl and two guys with her. They walk away hands linked. When she finally turns around chest heaving she meets Syclla’s blue eyes in the redheads face. Her chin was pointed with strong cheekbones. Freckles pepper her flushed cheeks. 

“Is this weird,” the red headed Scylla asks breathless herself. She is tracing the S on Raelle’s hand lovingly. 

“Sexy weird,” Raelle replies with a wide grin she pulls Scylla towards the trees, “Let’s go!” 

As they race through the treeline they glance bodies writhing together. Somehow in the chaos Abigail has pinned Adil to a tree like she was planning on climbing him. She does just that as she finishes pulling at his belt trying to remove it. The girls keep running and glimpse Tally ripping a dress over a cute brunette's head with two males making out on the ground beside them. The girl had a dusky skin tone that matched beautifully with her blue, now removed, dress. Tally was on her in a second kissing down the other girl's neck. Then they were out of sight again. 

Further and further they went until the redhead pulled her to a stop. Raelle feels her body slammed against a tree she sees a blanket and pillows nearby it. As lips graze her jaw she rasps out, “How are you here?” 

She gasps as Scylla nips her earlobe before replying, “I told you to make sure you powered up. Did you think you could do that without me?” Her hand was working Raelle’s belt and then the button of her pants. 

“I had-” Raelle stumbles on her words as Scylla’s hand goes straight where she wants it, circling her clit. “I wanted- it to be you.” As the circles just glancing her clit continue her breathing becomes more erratic. She tries to pull her hands away from the tree above her head and Scylla stills her hand. Her signature smirk looked odd on this new face but the eyes are all her beautiful girls. Raelle focuses on them. 

“I knew you would find me,” Scylla replies, hand still stilled as she starts kissing Raelles neck teeth grazing as she trails down slowly. Raelle tries to thrust into Scylla’s fingers and Scylla bites down on her neck. Causing Raelle to let out a whimper. “What do you want Raelle,” she husks. 

Scylla’s tongue circles the bite mark as Raelle replies, “Fuck me.” She groans when Scylla removes her hand completely but it quickly turns to a grin when she pulls off her dress and lays naked on the blankets patting them. “Then come down here,” she replies smiling. Raelle trips over her own pants trying to get to Scylla and take them off at the same time. She falls into the other girls arms giggling. Scylla is on her in a heartbeat and moves to open the vest buttons but struggles before just ripping it open. Her short nails dragged up her thighs as her tongue circled Raelles pebbled nipples. Her fingers reach Raelles clit and mimic the circling of her tongue. 

Raelle reaches out and intertwines Scylla's free hand groaning out her name “Scy- please.” Then without warning, Scylla's fingers penetrate her. With her fingers thrusting and Raelle’s hand grasping hers, Scylla felt alive. Everything about Beltane makes a witch's nerves more sensitive; it's part of the magic. Nature's way of making sure witches not only have more power but more witches. It doesn’t take long until Raelle’s moans join the others echoing in the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math of Beltane. The unit finds out exactly who Raelle spent the holiday with and Alder comes to a decision.

As the base comes to life after Beltane, Raelle awakes to Scylla, still with the red-heads face gently kissing her lips. She pulls away when she feels Raelle kiss back, “ I have to go. I will be back soon. Graduation when a bunch of unknown faces are around. Maybe Citydrop if your unit gets assigned to help.”

Raelle sighs sadly knowing how long it is before both of those events. She begins to stand up as Syclla pulls her dress back over her head. She notices a large hickey on her neck. She grazes it with her fingertips asking, “Will that stay when you change back?” 

Scylla leans into the touch, “Yes,” she pauses taking Raelle’s hand into her own, “What are we going to do. We can’t keep doing this. Saying goodbye.” 

Raelle, still stark naked littered with love bites and hickeys, just shakes her head, “I don’t know Scyl, I don’t know.” 

Abigail chooses that moment to saunter up to the pair dress looking immaculate like she didn’t just spend the night screwing Adil in the forest. She was eyeing Raelle from head to toe, “Damn Collar you had some fun. Who is this?” She tilts her head in question with a carefree smile on her face. 

“Morning High and Mighty,” Scylla smirks in response crossing her arms.

Abigail's smile drops eyes flashing with realization, “Necro.” Abigail takes a step forward hissing, “Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?”

“I do,” Scylla replies solemnly, watching unabashedly as Raelle grabs her pants and shoves her legs into them then goes to button her vest and remembers Scylla’s excitement last night. A slight blush reaches her cheeks as she leaves the vest hanging open. 

“That’s all you have to say for risking your life and the life of my sister,” Abigail says so quietly it could almost be a whisper. Her fists are clenched and she is trying to holding back her anger. “Do you have any idea how stupid whatever this is? Raelle loves you and by some reason Goddess only knows forgave you. Yet you will be the one to get her killed. We already died once! I really don’t feel like doing it again!” 

The wind starts to pick up around them as Abigail starts to gain momentum in her rage. Then without hesitation Raelle grabs her hand, “Abi,” she whispers a warning. She feels Abigail take a deep breath and start to calm their weird bond passing on the emotions.

“I actually had to attend your funerals while you two were gallivanting across seas trying to get back here. So I don’t feel like having you do that again either,” Scylla replies defensively. Seeing Raelle’s link to Abigail, she takes a breath to calm down as well. Hurting Abigail is hurting Raelle; they are linked by the Mycelium in ways none of them understand. Scylla refuses to intentionally hurt Raelle anymore. Another deep breath and she looks straight into Abigail’s eyes before replying, “But I still love her.”

Abigail feels a flush of pride and love for Scylla that she knows is not her own. She looks down to Raelle’s hand linked with her own. She could do this, she could be strong for her shitbird, for her whole unit. “I know Scylla but there has to be a better way.”

Tally runs up to the group, face flushed and still excited from the night before, “Oh my Goddess last night was amazing. Rae why didn’t you tell me girls taste so amazing and they are so soft! Those boys certainly could keep up! I love Beltane! I feel like I could sing one of Abi’s storms! I am ready to kick some a-” She cuts off abruptly sensing the mood surrounding her sisters and frowns. She looks at the group and gasps, “Scylla what are you doing here. You are going to get killed or worse Raelle killed!” 

Scylla confusedly looks down at the body that wasn’t her own, “How did you know it was me?” 

Tally frowned, “You are standing right there. I mean you are a little fuzzy around the edges but you are you. What do you mean?” 

“Tal,” Raelle starts but is interrupted by Scylla, “No one can see through our faces Tally. Only the strongest knowers can even sense something is amiss.”

Abigail takes Tally’s hand in her empty one grinning, “That's our Tally extra special and smart to boot.” 

Tally who realises what is happening looks to Raelle with faux disgust, “Tell me you knew she was Scylla before you fucked her because if not that is not very ladylike of you Raelle Collar.”

Abigail snorts as Raelle laughs and breaks the connection between them. She reaches for Scylla as the bells start to ring. “Of course I knew Tal,” Raelle replies smiling waggling her eyebrows, “I figured it out right around the time that you kissed me.” 

Scylla raised a brow at that but leaned into Raelle’s touch. It was almost peaceful in their little joking bubble the four of them brought together by Raelle. Tally being the glue of the group that lifted the mood. However, it couldn’t last forever, as the bells finished chiming Abigail cursed under her breath, “We have training in less than an hour.” 

Tally smiling softly walked up to Scylla hugging both her and Raelle behind her, “Stay safe, Necro. Raelle needs you alive.” She stepped back looking expectantly at Abigail who rolled her eyes affectionately. 

“Fine,” she said, “I guess Shitbird is a little less of a pain in my ass with you in her life. So don’t fuck it up by getting caught leaving base and figure your shit out. Find a way to come back to us.” 

Abigail grabbed Tally’s hand and muttered something about giving them privacy. As they walked a little ways away stopping to wait for Raelle to join them. Tally begins to animatedly gesture vulgarly, presumably explaining her Beltane experience. Abigail can be heard laughing in response. 

Scylla turns around to look at Raelle who was still holding her in her arms, “I should go. Abigail will kill me if we get caught.”

Raelle sighs, “I know Scyl.” She leans in and grabs Scylla’s chin before moving her hand to the back of the pixie red hair and kissing her fiercely. Scylla’s body molds into her own as the kiss deepens. They lose track of time in each other's arms. 

“Shitbird,” Abigail yells out, “We have to go.”

They pull apart and rest their foreheads together. Scylla’s eyes find Raelle’s and she smiles when she says, “I still love you.” She lets go and slaps Raelle on the ass, “Now go train soldier.” 

Raelle grins widely, “I love you too!” She leans in for one more kiss then peels off for her unit but not before saying, “Stay safe and write to me.”

Meanwhile General Alder, having made it back to her office wearing her freshly pressed uniform reads the officers report and Scylla’s letters to Raelle. The two officers again stand at attention waiting to be addressed. “These are all dated before the kidnapping,” Alder starts still looking at the letters. “And there is no sign that Collar wrote back.” She pauses at the drawing of a hand. Shaking her head, “We need proof before we take on the Bellweather Unit. These young witches will be too useful to our Army to take down if Collar hasn’t forgiven the Spree agent. We must come up with a plan.” 

Plus she thinks, If they are traitors, we will have the chance to not only remove a traitor but rid myself of a Bellweather before she becomes a problem. “You are dismissed. Tell no one what you did or what you found,” Alder commands as they leave the room. She has plans to make. The Biddy’s all sit around the room watching her. 

As the officers depart and separate, one turns to walk back down the administrative hallway after her partner declares she is hitting the showers. Quietly she knocks on a door for the head of intelligence. Petra Bellweather answers, “Enter.” 

The officer opens the door looking around the hallway to make sure she is alone. She closes the door before stating, “I have some news you will want to know about ma’am.”


	9. Chapter 9

A young Private ran up Abigail and the rest of the unit as they were exiting their company tactics class. She handed her the letter stating, “from General Bellweather for immediate delivery.” Then she turned and ran off before Abigail had a chance to say anything. Tally and Raelle looked at each other confused as Abigail opened the letter. 

“Apparently we are being ordered to skip class and meet her in our rooms immediately,” Abigail states, growing confused and worried herself, “It says to return post haste.”

“What could she possibly want that would require us missing class and sending a messenger,” Raelle asked grumpily as they started to walk towards their room. She wouldn’t admit it outloud but her fixing classes were her favorite of the day. She would be sad to miss them.

“I don’t know,” Abigail replied. 

As they get closer to their room Tally stops walking completely face stricken. When the other two notice and stop she asks, “What if Petra knows about Scylla?” Raelle blanches as Tally continues, “What if they caught Scylla?”

Raelle takes off for their room at a dead run, Abigail and Tally behind her. They make amazing time, Raelle bursts through the door to their room slamming it against the wall, finding Petra leaning over her daughter's desk. Abigail and Tally are right behind her. Petra doesn’t even flinch at the sudden loud sound. 

“I suppose that means it is true then,” Petra sighs, “That is unfortunate. I was hoping my spy had gotten the information wrong or the letters were old from during Basic.” 

As she is speaking the unit enters the room, Tally closes the door behind them drawing a symbol on the doorknob and with a glance to Abigail who nods back she starts singing a seed that would make the room soundproof from any non-magical means of eavesdropping. When Petra mentions the letters, Raelle’s eyes flick to the floorboard beneath her bunk. “What does Alder think she has found,” Raelle questions, fidgeting wanting to check to see if this was a bluff but not wanting to give away anything if this was a trap. 

Abigail steps up to comfort her by holding Raelle’s hand, “Mom, what is going on?” She portrays the calm leader of her unit but feeling Raelle’s panic and nervousness puts her on edge. 

Petra looks at her daughters unit, strong formable young women, it was so unfortunate that they kept getting into trouble. Why was it always these three? “Alder had your room searched during Beltane. They found your stash of letters from that Spree agent. Luckily it isn’t enough proof to bring you up on charges but Alder is on high alert. It will not be long until she moves on you. Your whole unit is in danger.”

Tally's eyebrows shoot up but she keeps singing the quieting seed stopping to take breaths during their pauses. Raelle and Abigail move in unison to sit on Raelle’s bunk. Raelle is still paler than normal and Abigail’s brows are furrowed in thought. “So what do we do,” Abigail asks.

“First we wait,” Petra starts, pulling out Abigail’s desk chair to sit down in. “Alder has a bunch of love letters and an apparent kidnapping victim who survived torture without giving away any of Fort Salem's secrets.” She motions to Raelle while saying this and continues, “She can’t do anything right away but we need to be on alert. No more keeping any letters that may or may not arrive for you.” She gives Raelle a hard look at that comment, “And if worse comes to worse we get you all out.” Looking back to Abigail, “Our family has a safe house in Belarus that Alder doesn’t know about and they have no extradition treaty with the United States. If things go bad I will make sure you get there.” 

“Why would you help me,” Raelle askes a little harshly, “Abigail I get but why us?” She gestures at herself then Tally standing by the door. 

“When you died,” Petra starts, wavering barely showing emotion, “I struggled with the loss of my daughter. I realized if I had gotten you all into War College together as a Unit instead of offering Abigail a solo placement. Then Abigail would have survived. When you returned, I decided then and there to support her choice. I got you all back into War College and Tally removed from Biddy duty with honors. Used all my power to protect you and I will keep doing that if it keeps my daughter alive.” Petra takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. Ever the soldier and keeping her emotions in check, “I will let you know if I hear of any progression in your case. Stay vigilant soldiers. ”

She stands and runs a hand across Abigails cheek before moving to stand at the door. Raelle looks to Abigail feeling her emotions flowing through their link. She squeezes her hand in support. Tally breaks her seed song and the rune on the door. Petra nods to her as Tally gives her thanks when Petra leaves the room. 

Later that day while the Unit was sitting eating supper, Abigail gets handed another letter from a different messenger. This one held General Alder’s seal. Tally leans over, “Oh now what-”

Abigail silences her with a look hand cutting through the air before opening the letter and reading. After a brief moment she replies, “We are going to be honored at the end of year celebration. They want us each to prepare a statement about Raelle’s ordeal, what happened, how our training prepared us for success, ra ra Army so on and so forth. We will all be promoted Corporal at that time and will be attending another year of War College.” 

Raelle looks at her unit confused, “What is she up too?”

“I don’t know,” Abigail replied, “but we should probably tell my mother.” 

Petra suggested they go along with Alder’s plan for now. It was a dangerous time after all with the Spree and the Camarilla both on the loose. The Army was stretched thin and wouldn’t dispose of such a valuable unit so quickly. Everyone agreed to stay focused and try to be above reproach.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks passed by and the Bellweather Unit was assigned to assist with City Drop. They prepared with the rest of the members of War College participating and waited for the day. There was no word from Scylla besides the S that appeared on Raelle’s hand letting her know that she was thinking about her. Then the day before City Drop, a bowerbird appears at the units window, holding a note. 

The Spree had caught wind of a Camarilla attack on the City Drop location. How they knew where it was she didn’t know. One had to assume that there was a mole in their midst. Scylla had been working her way up the Spree chain of command to get them to agree to a ceasefire to work with the Army and against the Camarilla, their common enemy, they had already taken the first step in warning the Army. She hoped that it could end the war between the Spree and the Army.

Raelle took the note straight to Petra. After she read it she threw it in the fire and said, “Prepare your unit for the Camarilla attack. They are the only ones who can know. Keep track of who is there and who is gone. We might be able to find the mole. But more important, tell no one about this information.”

“But witches will die,” Raelle says, horror on her face. 

“Sometimes finding a spy is worth the risk,” Petra says grimly. “If we can know who is feeding the Camarilla information we can capture them and get more information and details about their operation and leadership.” 

Raelle goes back to her dorm room reluctant to give her unit any more bad news. They had all been through a lot. Death, old age, murder of civilans and Bellweather’s. They all were a little worse for wear. When she arrived at the room, Raelle told them about the letter and going to Petra. 

“You made the right call,” Abigail says, comforting her by standing and placing a hand on her shoulder. “My mother will help us. I trust her.” 

“I do too,” Raelle replies, not sure if it is her feelings or Abigails that she was feeling. 

Tally, upon hearing Raelle’s news, takes a deep breath trying to keep that part of Alder away that sits deep inside her soul. It’s that quiet numbness that will make all of this bad news bearable and normal. The part that makes her not Tally but a Biddy. She tries to hold onto everything that makes her Tally, the happiness, excitement and loyalty. One more breath and she lost her battle. The calm connection she always felt from Alder took over. What needs to be done? How much time did they have? How do they maximize success and minimize deaths? Deep in her soul Tally cried for the decisions she would be making.

Hours into the night the Unit stayed awake making plans. How could they protect the recruits with little to no combat experience. The privates at basic had low risk training on base and no combat experience to speak of and the other War College trainees were not much better off. How could they effectively help everyone as fast as possible with minimal casualties? Early into the morning they planned. When it was all settled they laid down for a few hours of sleep. 

Then it was time. They were awake and headed to City Drop. It was just before dawn the cadets would be getting woken up by their drill sergeants anytime now. Raelle and some other fixers were assigned to the drop point. Making sure all the privates landed safely. The blasters would be at the muster point while the knowers set the pre-decided bombs in the streets. Tally had the extra job of looking for the Camarilla. Once all privates made the drop Raelle would meet up with Tally to watch her back as she kept her sight on the Camarilla. 

When the cadets get their assignments, that's when things get tricky. The Bellweather Unit was assigned a specific quadrant to cover and act as combatants. But they also were watching the whole area for Camarilla. So their effectiveness and alertness would be subpar at best. They could be beaten up by privates or they might not be able to protect everyone else. It would be a gamble but they had to bank on Tally’s extraordinary knower’s skills to get them through this situation. 

Then it happens, the cadets drop and all reach the muster point. Some a little worse for wear but the fixers don’t have to pull anyone from the simulated combat situation. Then Raelle is off to Tally, scourge out watching her back. Abigail is off with the other Blasters giving the cadets their assignments. Everything is going smoothly and if Tally wasn’t in her heart of stone she would be feeling relief. “Maybe Scylla had bad information,” Raelle states as they continue to fill up minor plague inflatables. 

“I doubt it,” Tally replies, looking at her scry. She didn’t need one but it helped her focus when she didn’t know where her enemy was located. “She loves you and wouldn’t risk giving you this information unless she was certain.”

“I guess,” Raelle replies, attaching a bomb to a store doorway, “It’s just all gone smoothly. I don’t want to jinx it but maybe we are in the clear. It could have been-”

Tally cuts her off, “You really had to say it!” She grabs Raelle’s arm. “They are coming, three blocks south two blocks east and another group from the other side. It looks like they are going to strike the muster point with War college students first then will move out to pick off the Privates. We need to hurry! Abigail is with them.” 

They rush out into the streets. Hustling to the muster point with the cadets getting their assignments. The group assigned to their street sees them and moves to engage. Trying to fulfil their assignment, the leader removes her scourge. A thin girl who looked more like a child than an 18 year old witch approaches them. Her shoulder length blonde hair was in a braid behind her head. “Spree agents,” Private Jones commands, “Stand down and we will not harm you.” 

Tally steps forward, “Private stand down!” Her voice is sharp and commanding. If Raelle didn’t know any better she would have thought she sounded like Alder. “This is no longer a combat simulation. The Camarilla are here and they are attacking your drill sergeant’s at the muster point. You are to run and find the other privates and all return to the drop point. Only engage if you are attacked first. Count yourselves and keep track of who is missing. I will be expecting a report from you when we return.” 

Raelle looks at Tally like she has grown an extra head as do the three privates in front of them looking confused. “Now ladies,” Tally says sharply, “Move out!”

At that the three girls go running down the street crossing through an alley to get to the next road. Raelle flinches when she hears a bag pop. “You should have reminded them to keep an eye out for traps,” Raelle says as they start running again. “That was impressively commanding Tally. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“They needed to hear an officer's command,” Tally responds, “They are used to Anacostia, how else would I get their attention.” 

They quieted down as they got closer to the location. Tally has her scry in her hand but isn’t looking at it. “They are close but we might make it before them,” Tally whispers. They pick up their pace and keep running through the streets. They burst into the group of drill sergeants and blasters. 

“Collar, Craven, What are you doing out of position,” Anacostia barks at them. 

“Camarilla are coming,” Raelle responds, skidding to a halt by Abigail. “Tally saw it.” 

Anacostia looks around. Their group was relatively small. Three drill sergeants, a handful of blasters and other war college members out in the field going to their assigned positions. It doesn’t look good, “How long,” Anacostia askes. 

“Minutes at best,” Tally responds as they hear a low seed from the distance, fog rolling in towards them. 

It happens all at once. Anacostia yells at them to get in a formation. The bastardized seed sounds get closer and the first wind strike is heard. The Bellweather Unit was standing back to back forming a triangle. They could barely see a few feet in front of them. “Tally how many of them,” Abigail yells above the fog seed. 

Tally slashes out to her right with her scourge hitting the Camarilla agent in the voicebox then responds, “I’m not sure at least ten of them.” They attack ruthlessly. Tally calling out when one is about to attack. They are getting better at fighting them, aiming first for the voice boxes and then for the bodies but it still takes time and witches are still going down to the ground. With the voiceboxes breaking the fog clears and opens up visibility. The fight was over quicker than they planned for. Everyone's adrenaline pumping, Raelle breaks formation to start healing the witches that got injured in the battle. 

The officers all bunch together to get an assessment of the situation and come up with a plan to scout the rest of the area. Tally goes up to inform them about what orders they gave the privates. They send a few blasters out to the field to get them. Anacostia reaches out to give the base an update about the situation. Raelle has healed the major wounds that couldn’t wait and bandaged up the others. She was now sporting a nasty cut down her left arm and could feel a bruise forming on her lower back. She was pulling off her coat to dress her own arm when they heard the first scream. 

The privates were running in small groups. Some toward the muster point and others to the drop point. Fog rapidly overcame them. “This group was just the distraction,” Raelle exclaims over the scream, “They are going after the Privates.” As the group of officers and war college soldiers begin to mobilize on Anacostia’s order all hell breaks loose when they hear a loud resounding, “We are the Spree.”


	11. Chapter 11

The three different enemies clashed. The battlefield was filled with the sounds of seeds, scourges and screams. It quickly became obvious that the Spree were not attacking the Army soldiers. Anacostia yelled out an order to focus on the Camarilla for now. The Spree and Army worked together to take down the massive attack. Soldiers from all sides of the war could be seen falling to the ground injured or dead. The battle was brutal. Several young privates were seen running away only for a Camarilla agent to attack with a bastardized windstrike or slice a knife across their necks. The Camarilla were ruthless, no care for their own lives when one fell to a witch two more seemed to appear in its place, a hydra of an organization. 

Finally the battle seemed to end when no more Camarilla agents jumped to attack. The Army soldiers and Spree intermingled all covered with blood. Both sides breathed heavily but otherwise stood still on high alert. From the triangle of her unit Raelle saw Scylla step out from a group of Spree who had bunched together in an advanced Army attack formation. One of the Privates prepared her scourge to attack when Anacostia yelled, “Hold your attack soldier!”

Raelle’s eyes raked over Scylla. She was covered in blood with some rips and tears in her clothes. She had a gash over her forehead through her left eyebrow down to her cheek. Someone must have swung at her with a knife and she didn’t have time to block it. Raelle went to take a step towards her instinctively when both Abigail and Tally reached out and held her fast in place. She looked towards Tally who just shook her head with a grim look on her face. Scylla who had stopped at the Privates' attempt at an attack continued past Raelle’s unit without even glancing their way. She walked up to Anacostia but stopped a few feet away. 

“I have a message from the Spree high command for General Alder,” Scylla said, voice calm and collected. “I request you let my fellow agents leave and I will come with you to relay the message at base.” 

Anacostia, eyes going wide as she communicated in whispers to the War Room. She looked around the group of witches, tense ready to engage in attack. The Spree who remained standing outnumbered the Army witches two to one. After a moment, “The General accepts your request. The Spree can take their injured and leave with you as an exception.” Anacostia reaches out her hand and they shake briefly. When they looked at the rest of the assembled witches all eyes were on them. 

“What are you waiting for,” Anacostia called out, “An invitation? Get the injured Camarilla secured. Fixers start on the wounded. Lets go ladies!”

With that the Spree and Army sprung into action but with the battle over they kept to themselves. Raelle fought the urge to go to Scylla and went to see to the injured. After a few minutes Anacostia called out, “Collar!”

Raelle looked up from the young blonde witch she was using butterfly bandages on to Anacostia. When all she got was a look she applied the last bandage before telling the girl to keep the injury clean and see the fixers on base before jogging over. “Yes Sergeant,” Raelle replied.

She looked to Scylla standing next to her, “See to Ramshorn’s injuries. It wouldn’t do for us to not care for any injured messengers sent to us.” 

Raelle’s eyebrows shot up in response. Anacostia gave her a small almost imperceptible smile before stepping over to a group of privates and dressing them down for not correctly securing the zip ties on the Camarilla agent next to them. Raelle stepped forward, aware of the eyes on them. This was both a gift and a test that they had to pass. Raelle dropped her bag down and retrieved some cleaning supplies to get a good look at the face wound. “Besides your face are you injured anywhere else,” Raelle asked loud enough for the closer groups to hear. 

Scylla, whose eyes finally met with Raelle, gave a cocky smirk before replying, “Just a few cuts and scrapes. Nothing too dangerous.”

Raelle reached up to clean the gash on her face. It was bleeding horribly but most head wounds did. After cleaning it and her hand she reached out to touch it quickly stroking Scylla’s cheek as she did. Scylla winced as Raelle came in contact with the wound and started chanting. When she was done an angry wound appeared on Raelle’s face from forehead to left cheek and Scylla’s, while still splattered with blood was clear. “I missed you,” Raelle whispered, breaking eye contact before turning around to help finish up.

Sometime shortly after several transport trucks arrived to carry the soldiers, the Camarilla and their dead back to base. Scylla was put on the first truck with Anacostia. The Unit mostly uninjured brought up the rear truck in case of an ambush. The ride was uneventful and when they got to base Anacostia gave the orders to get the Camarilla to lock up, the injured to the medical building and everyone else to write up their reports on the incident. As the Bellweather Unit turned to head to the barracks, Anacostia called out, “Bellweather, your unit with me. Craven saw the attack ahead of time. You will be in the debriefing in the War Room.” 

Anacostia, Scylla, a few officers and the Bellweather Unit walk into the War Room. General Alder, Bellweather and Clary were all seated in the room with Alder in the center. The Biddies formed a semi circle behind them. General Bellweather made eye contact with Abigail who just barely nodded her head in answer to her mother's unasked question of, are you okay? General Alder stood up from her chair, “Ms. Ramshorn, I didn’t think we would be seeing you again.” 

Scylla walked up to the table reaching out for one of the markers on it, “Well I did so miss our talks in the dungeon so when the Spree told me they had an offer for you, I just couldn’t refuse.”

The Biddies chittered at that and Anacosita approached pulling Scylla away from the table putting the marker back, “Ramshorn, watch it.” 

Alder, face stoic replied, “Get on with your message then.”

“The Spree want to make a ceasefire treaty,” Scylla started but had to stop at the Biddies hiss. When they stopped she continued to explain the Spree’s plans and how if they worked together they could stop the Camarilla from killing all witches. In exchange, General Alder would have to agree to a pardon for all witches in the Spree and work with the U.S. Government to end conscription.   
While she was talking, General Bellweather and Clary shared a look. Petra looked like she was about to talk when Alder spoke up instead cutting her off, “Those terms are unacceptable. The United States Army does not work with terrorists and we sure as hell don’t pardon them.” She motions to a M.P. and says, “Take Ramshorn to holding until we finish debriefing, “Since she missed our little talks so much we will have to have another.”

Raelle tensed up ready to fight her way out when Abigail grabbed her hand. The cold rage she felt from their bond stopped her cold. Now was not the time, they would have to be smart to get out of this. Scylla was grasped around the arm and pulled out of the room. Her eyes never leaving Alders she didn’t resist until reaching the door, “Alder, this might be our only chance to end the Camarilla before it spreads. There is already government unrest. You can kill two birds with one stone. End the war with the Spree and take out the witch killers. Think about it.” 

When she was finished she let the officer lead her out of the room without so much as a glance at Raelle but a burning sensation on her hand a moment later sent a relaxing calm through Abigail and Raelle’s bond. When the door closed again, General Clary spoke up to ask, “And why is the Bellweather Unit here?”

Anacostia took a step forward and addressed the table, “Generals, the Bellweather Unit gave us the warning that we were about to be attacked. Craven had the vision and sent several Privates to go fetch the others. They saved many lives today. I thought you might want to question them before I let them go about their duties and classes.”

The Unit was questioned by the top brass of the military for several minutes. They answered the questions unflinchingly and without hesitation. When they were done Alder dismissed them. They turned to leave when Petra stood up, “General if we are done here I would like to get detailed reports from this unit. It could be invaluable in the War.” 

Alder nodded her assent and everyone but the Biddies, General Alder and General Clary left the room. “Do you think it was wise to turn down the Spree offer,” Clary asked, “We are already losing a battle to the Spree but with the Camarilla we are out witched and spread to thin-” 

Alder cut her off, “My decision is final. We do not make deals with terrorists. Leave I need to think.” 

Once the unit was in General Bellweathers office, Petra pulled her daughter in for a hug checking her face for injury. “You did well in there,” she stated pulling away, “you all did.” She looked at them each in turn. “I have talked with the President before and I believe she would accept the Spree’s offer but I have no way of telling her without Alder stepping in again. But I have a plan.”


End file.
